Ways to love
by Monkey of Water
Summary: Invierno, Otoño, Verano, Primavera... Cada estación ha forjado su propia manera de amar. Multitud de parejas.
1. Harsh winter

El otoño, el invierno, el verano y la primavera. Cada uno ha forjado su tipo de amor distintivo.

Hum… según serán ocho drabbles fugaces como éste, porque hay distintas maneras de ver una estación y quiero irme a los extremos ^^. Es decir, habrá quien considere el invierno gélido y solitario, y quien piense en la calidez de estar más cerca del ser amado… como sea, planeo abarcar desde el amor hecho de recuerdos hasta el ardiente amor del verano.

¡Habrá sorpresas en los pairings!

* * *

_**I**_

_**Amor del crudo invierno.**_

_JiraTsuna_

Lo extrañas. Desde su perenne y sedante sonrisa, que te hacía creer que sabía todo lo que iba a pasar, hasta su insoportable gusto por cuanto trasero femenino que se paseara frente a él. Su olor a sake y a hombre, que a muchas desesperaba, era la colonia que electrizaba tu cuerpo.

Se conocían tan bien... él sabía que los viernes tomabas la noche para beber y recordar, soportaba la verborrea y mal genio de tus días rojos, y a la hiperactividad que te daba con cualquier cosa dulce. Tú conocías su manía por jugar con las mujeres, que eructaba mucho al comer cosas picantes, su pésima suerte y que cada viernes sin falta, él era el admirador secreto que dejaba un girasol en tu ventana.

Habían sido muchos años de enojos, regaños y cariño. De saber que el fuego quizá ya no era tan fuerte como cuando jóvenes, pero que aún quedaba esa somnolienta paz de una hoguera débil y constante que iluminó la noche y calentaba el frío de la mañana...

Hasta aquél día, en el que repentinamente se evaporó de tu vida, dejando apenas un vago recuerdo de su aroma y una flor marchitada ya por el tiempo.

Miras la ventana de tu habitación. Es viernes.

Tú usabas esa noche para olvidarte un poco de sus desvaríos y recordarte tus responsabilidades. Ahora la usas para recordar sus desvaríos y olvidar tus responsabilidades.

Hoy tampoco hay girasol.

Te sientes sola, te duelen los huesos. Observas inerte la chimenea donde alguna vez hubo fuego. Sólo queda madera ennegrecida y una corriente gélida.

No quieres quedarte en esa casa, vas a un local de Sake. En medio de los vapores del alcohol jurarías haber visto una melena blanca y una sonrisa radiante como un rayo. A tu dulce dolor de cabeza.

"_A tu salud, princesa Tsunade."_

_

* * *

_

El amor del crudo invierno, un torrente de recuerdos rotos sobre árboles que murieron en el otoño.

¿Review?


	2. Warm Winter

_**II**_

_**Amor del cálido invierno.**_

_ShikaTema_

Temari piensa que en Konohagakure jamás hace frío.

Ella raramente recordaba lo que era la nieve, metida todo el año en aquel tazón de arena olvidado de dios llamado Sunagakure. Por eso cuando llegó como embajadora a la aldea de la hoja, rodeada de montañas, se sorprendió al ver la capa blanca sobre la habitual flora verde del lugar.

Shikamaru la esperaba en las puertas de la aldea, sentado (mejor dicho despatarrado) en una banca con dos vasos de café, lo que a ella muy en el fondo le pareció un lindo gesto. Alineó un poco los hombros.

-Toma -sin ceremonias le ofreció la taza, y la invitó a sentarse con una mirada. -¿No vas muy ligera de ropa?

-Estoy acostumbrada al frío extremo. -presumió altiva. "la verdad me estoy congelando, por la humedad. Tonta, tonta Temari, que me dejé el abrigo en casa" pensó algo avergonzada por no haber previsto la nevada. Si todos los años la mandaban en el mismo temporal... ¿Dónde rayos tenía la cabeza? -recuerda que vengo del desierto.

-El frío húmedo es diferente. Te podrías resfriar.

-NO tengo frío -Aclaró muy firmemente... ¡Demonios! En buen momento se le ocurrió ponerse a temblar como gelatina.

-Mujer terca. Anda toma mi chaqueta -chascó el otro con tono apático, haciendo el amago de quitársela. Ella se iba a negar, pero el frío le ganó a su orgullo.

-Si insistes... -tendió la mano para recibirla, pero en su lugar un par de delgados brazos la envolvieron apretándola fuertemente, encerrándola en un suave y cálido círculo de aroma a café tostado.

No dijo nada. Ni le reprochó ni lo empujó, sencillamente volteó la mirada al rostro del joven, hallando un par de relucientes ojos castaños. Que la observaban atentamente disparando calidos rayos.

-¿Shikamaru...?

Un beso fugaz tomó de sorpresa a Temari, que sintió como si hubiera tomado veinte tazas de café de un sólo golpe. Intentó no dejarse conquistar por las hormonas. No iba a armar un papelón de agasaje ahí en lugar público, claro que no.

… Pero es que estaba haciendo tanto frío... Y Shikamaru estaba tan calentito... Era perfecto como cobertor, el condenado niño.

-¿Ya no tienes frío?

-Está helando, genio -gruñó Temari acurrucándose en su nuevo refugio. Sintió un movimiento en círculos en su espalda -Oye, te estás pasando...

-La fricción genera calor. Y como te congelas… -le dijo despreocupado como si fuera lo más obvio.

De hecho era _muy_ razonable.

Ella se mordió el labio y sonrió.

Seguía teniendo frío, después de todo.

-¿Recuerdas la posada que visitamos el año pasado?

Temari sigue pensando que en Konohagakure jamás hace frío

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews… y como por ahí alguien esperó que no todos estuvieran tan trágicos…

Bueno, a mí el fluff no me sale. Soy más del drama y tragedia XP.

¿Comentarios?


	3. Wicked Autumn

_**III**_

_**Amor del cruel Otoño  
**_

_PeinKonnan_

Él luce perdido. Llendo en un sendero recto, con la vista fija exclusivamente en la meta. Y tú una sombra relegada a su espalda para cuidarlo, para angustiarte y para velarlo. Pero no haces nada. Sabes que no serviría en lo absoluto, al fin y al cabo no hay retorno en la senda de doloroso sacrificio por la que ambos optaron. Miras cómo lentamente él se destroza, observas con dolorosa indiferencia cómo tu misma te vas cayendo a pedazos, resignada a que el Nagato que conociste murió aquél día lluvioso, y que la persona que sigues es nada más que la union de los sueños rotos de él, de Yahiko y tuyos. Tú también moriste. ¡Cuánto darías por volver a aquella infancia, que si bien oscura fue la etapa más feliz de tu vida!

Ahora tienes tiempo para recordar, viendo el final tan cerca, oyendo los desesperados intentos de los dos por continuar yendo al frente. Te sientes desesperada, viendo el precipicio acercarse más y mas a sus pasos.

En un gesto que te toma por sorpresa, él sostiene tu mano.

-Vamos a morir. -te dice, la tristeza colándose por su voz tan fría como su piel. -Suelta la cuerda, Konan, que estamos a punto de caer.

-Jamás.

A una simple palabra, ves su expresión casi tan resignada como la tuya y una sonrisa que promete una chispa en medio del glacial frío que los empieza a envolver. Así él, sosteniéndote de la mano y con la vista fija en el horizonte da el fatídico paso. Sientes cómo tu propio cuerpo es halado por esa cuerda de promesas y recuerdos que forjaron por toda su vida. Lo sujetas con más fuerza, y en un arranque de necesidad que hace sangrar tus ojos te arrojas a su cuerpo y lo abrazas con todas tus fuerzas, esperando inutilmente reducir el impacto en él. El te devuelve el abrazo, con su delgado cuerpo queriendo cubrirte también.

Sientes las rocas clavarse en tí mientras ambos comparten su cálido y agridulce último aliento.

La nieve se ha puesto tibia para tí.

Así que esto es el ocaso.

* * *

Jumn. El amor del cruel otoño... ando depre ultimamente.

Por ahí alguien me pidió un narusaku. La verdad esa pareja no me entra demasiado, siempre que empiezo a escribir de ellos acabo haciendo que Naruto la deje por Sasuke O___oUUU

Pero veré que puedo hacer

¿Comentarios?


End file.
